


Looking after you when you're sick.

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: F!Eivor takes care of you when you're suffering from a cold.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Looking after you when you're sick.

Seated alone in the kitchen, you played with a dried plant one of your lover’s pets had brought inside after you chased the feral one away. Eivor’s cats had such an adorable energy that they could put anyone in the long-house in a good mood even during one of the worst storms you’d seen so far. Of course, they were no fools to leave your side when you were in the kitchen, the place where all of the food was.

You were sure they liked the warmth and company too but probably not as much as you and especially not as much as Eivor liked them. It was always a treat listening to her greet the cats once she got back. It made you a bit jealous but you guessed if you trotted your way towards her and meowed she would just laugh at you. Really, you just couldn’t compete with those fuzzy creatures, you knew it.

Waving the bit of leaf around you watched the little one swipe at it with those cute paws, smiling at the one who had found a spot on the bench next to you and deemed you worthy of watching it take a nap.

Most of your evening was spent with the cats and making small-talk with the maid, waiting for Eivor’s return. She came back a bit later than usual but had a bag full of herbs and a few rabbits in her hand to prove her little adventure in the snow had not been for nothing. You welcomed her, finding her body was a lot warmer than yours and you commented about how her blood always ran hot in your presence, not realizing you’d become rather tired after not doing much else than spend the day playing with cats.

Maybe sneaking out to look at snowflakes the night before had not been a wise idea. Or going outside in the middle of a growing storm to bring the cats into your home. Well, whatever had caused your body to go from warm to freezing did not matter because it shouldn’t be giving you much trouble if you ate a bit more and tried to get some proper sleep that night.

Cue you waking up in the middle of the night with your head feeling like it was going to explode. You sat up and touched your temples, an odd weight in your chest making you a bit wheezy. Eivor made a cute sound in her sleep at your faint coug, rubbing her face against the cushion. You climbed over her and let out a louder cough, scaring off the creature sleeping near her legs and the one on your chair.

Oh my Odin, you needed to lean a bit on the door or you were sure you’d be tasting the floor soon. You snuck away from the room to sit in the kitchen, head in your palms as you tried to endure the migraines.

Eivor joined you not too long after, bare chest with a cat in her arms covering everything. You didn’t even notice how cute she looked, red eyes looking at your feet as you rubbed at your temples. She dropped the cat and kneeled in front of you, touching your knee.

“Kærasta, what is wrong? Why aren’t you in bed?”, a warm palm touched your cheek and she huffed at how hot your face was. “You’re burning…”, gently she made you look at her, your red face and sweat giving her all she needed to know. “You’re sick…”, a palm on your forehead sealed your fate: you had a cold.

You sniffed at her but the sound your nose made was gross and reminded you of a bear snarling and you understood then why your chest felt heavy. Full of snot, you wheezed everytime you needed air and saw her expression twitching with concern.

Eivor caressed your red cheek and then your temple, trying to soothe your migraine but your frown wasn’t going away. She whispered softly for you to follow her back to bed and rest and you tried, took a few steps and groaned about your head hurting and she carried you all the way back to the hallway and stopped to knock on the maid’s door to ask her to fetch her a few things before setting you back on the wool with a caress to your hot, sweaty forehead.

Taking the small dish with an almost dead flame she lit up the room better and kneeled down next to the bed to undo the strings of the thin tunic you slept in, freeing up your chest to massage it softly, hoping it would make you feel better. It didn’t do much but you still thanked her and sat up with a cough, rubbing at your eyes when the maid brought Eivor something.

With a nod of the head the woman left and your Wolf turned to you, touching your chin to make you look at her. “You have a fever, love. You seem all stuffed up too…”, she did a few things you didn’t pay much attention to. A cold cloth was pressed to your face, wiping the sweat and cooling your skin down a bit more. She set it down and placed a smaller one on your forehead and you wheezed, laying back on the pile of cushions while she covered your legs with a pelt, feeling how the rest of your body was cold.

“Eivor, you can call the maid…you need to sleep.”, a small groan left you when she rubbed some smelly mixture on your chest. Eivor shook her head, always so stubborn about doing everything herself even if she had someone to help. You touched her shoulder and frowned, “You were out all day. Go sleep…”

The blonde shook her head again, “I will sleep once you feel better enough to sleep as well.”, her mouth curved with a sweet smile and if love could cure you from this cold, she surely had plenty of it to give you and would still have a lot left for the entire village.

“You are the most valuable treasure I have.”, you touched her chest in a sign of gratitude and she took your hand, setting it over her cheek for a while.

“I will return. Please call if you need me.”, Eivor stood and left the room to do something in the kitchen. It wasn’t too hard to hear her in there when the entire house was silent and not even the few cats staring up at you seemed to want to have a conversations.

You lowered your arm and called one over, the little one letting you pick it up. It explored the bed before it started to knead into the wool next to you. You let out a strained chuckle, watching it climb over to sit on your lap, giving the mixture on your chest a sniff and running off at the smell to stand at your feet.

“Now, I know how this tastes…”, Eivor started even before she pulled up a chair to sit next to you. You looked at the cup in her hand, something a bit grimy looking swimming inside. She took your hand and set the cup in it, curling your fingers around it.

“But you are going to have all of it, understood?”, her commanding tone made you wonder what on Earth she was about to make you swallow. You raised the cup and tried to smell it but the pine mixture on you wasn’t doing much. You looked at Eivor who tried to give you her best intimidating look and you brought the cup up to your lips, taking a very small sip…

The moment the bit of liquid hit your tongue you were instantly transported back in time. Suddenly you were eight again and you’d been swimming in a nearby lake during Autumn. It was cold but you had to prove your friends you weren’t chicken. You got a cold a few days after and your mother shoved fish oil down your throat and made you drink feverfew tea right after and the taste of that tea was just…

“Ugh! Ack!”, you spat out and shoved the cup back into her hand, shaking your head at the tea. “No, that tastes like troll piss!”, you groaned and touched at your tongue, hoping you could scrape the bitterness away with your fingers. Eivor took your hand to stop you from shoving your fingers in your own mouth.

“So childish! It cannot be THAT bad!”, she huffed and handed you the cup but you pushed it back, shaking your head again. Eivor took in a deep breath, looked down at the yellow tea and then glanced up at you.

“If I drink some of it, will you finish it?”, for whatever reason she was trying to convince you instead of prying your mouth open like your mother used to.

You scratched at your cheek, “I suppose…”

Eivor smiled, clearly convinced she would take a sip without making the faces you had. So she brought the cup up to her lips and drank a bit of the feverfew tea.

You barely caught it but her left eye twitched!

“I told you it’s awful, Eivor!”, you chuckled but ended up coughing and having to wheeze some air back.

“…you still have to drink it. It will be good for you.”, it didn’t convince you but you sighed, taking the cup and frowning at it, sloshing the drink around.

“Can I have some honey?”, you pouted at her.

The Wolf pursed her lips, a bit of color on her sharp cheeks when she realized she could have added a bit of honey to the tea to make it more bearable for you.

Embarrassed, she left the room and searched the kitchen, returning with a wooden container with a matching top and spoon. You smiled and held out the cup for her to drop some honey into the drink.

“…can I have another spoon?”, you smiled.

Eivor looked at you with an attempt at a frown but found herself unable to say ‘no’ to your smile so she dropped another spoonful of honey in and mixed it all up with the spoon. You brought the tea up to your lips and glanced at her, happily emptying the cup.

She smiled, licking the spoon clean and setting the honey aside to sit on the bed close to you. She put her hand on your cheek to see if it was colder and replaced the rag on your forehead with another one with fresher water, pleased that you look better.

“You are…the greatest person ever, Eivor.”, you let your hand be squeezed by the woman. She kissed your cheek and pulled the pelt over your stomach, adding more of that powerful mixture to your chest to help you breathe. “Thank you…”, you smiled.

She played with your hair and you started to relax into the pillows. With a kiss to your other cheek she slipped closer to your side, holding you in her arms.

“Try to get some sleep, my love.”, Eivor wouldn’t rest until you were fast asleep first and you took a bit of pity on her for being awake to look after you. She must really have liked you to want to cuddle while you were sick and that made you feel a bit better.

You closed your red eyes, took a big whiff of the strong pine and herbal paste on your warm chest and tried to sleep while Eivor watched over you, worried, hoping you’d wake up feeling better in the morning.

If not, well…she’d still look after you until you did.


End file.
